


Four Years Later

by ValDeCastille



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/M, Light Angst, Modern Westeros, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValDeCastille/pseuds/ValDeCastille
Summary: She broke up with him, but what happens when Margaery encounters her ex-boyfriend four years later?





	Four Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to #asoiafrarepairsweek  
> Day 2: Jealousy 
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes; English is not my native tongue. It started as a little thing and got... quite big. Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)

Margaery couldn’t believe her eyes. Her ex-boyfriend was two tables away enjoying what looked like a delicious steak next to a brunette girl. He had never liked brunettes, what was he doing with her? She felt her blood boiling. Fuck. She had thought she was over him but, clearly, she wasn’t. Four years. Four years had passed since their relationship had come to an end. Well, four years since she had broken up with him to be precise. He had brought up marriage in one too many conversations and she had run away scared. Nevertheless, after breaking up with him, she had realised she had fucked up. She missed him like crazy but… her pride had been too much, especially after getting to know he had got a new girlfriend just one month after the break-up.

His eyes caught hers and she quickly lowered her head pretending she had not been ogling him. She remembered him as a very handsome man but… _Seven hells._  He was like wine, ageing gracefully. Ugh, he could have been hers, but she had ruined it. She blamed it on the shitty marriage her parents had had. Their example had made her think of marriage as something she never wanted in her life. That was before, though. Now, 28 years old, she wanted nothing more than to get married and form a family.

She had a nice boyfriend, Tommen, but she didn’t quite know if she'd like to marry him. She knew he planned on asking her soon given she had found a ring while searching for a pen the other day at his place, and he had been asking her opinion on marriage since some months ago.

“What are you looking at with such interest, child? I’m sure you heard nothing of what I just said.”

Her grandmother’s voice took her out of her thoughts. She had dinner with her grandmother once a week on Thursdays in the same restaurant. It was the only restaurant which served decent Highgarden food in King’s Landing and she had never seen Robb in there… Why was he there? Out of all the restaurants the city’s centre had to offer, he had to pick the one she dined in with her grandmother? “Nothing, I was just distracted, I’m sorry. What were you saying?”

Olenna Redwyne was no fool. She gave Margaery a knowing look.

Margaery rolled her eyes. “He’s here.”

Olenna turned discretely “Oh.” She looked at Margaery again. “ _Him_. The great prize you let go.”

“Grandmother!”

Olenna shrugged. “You did. You had him but you let your fears get in the way. You would be married by now and with a child or two.”

“I can’t believe you are saying that to me.” She hated when her grandmother was all facts and zero comfort.

“Out of all the men you have been with, he was the best. Actually, he was the only one worthy of your attention.” He was a notorious lawyer who, on top of that, was heir to a lot of money.

Margaery ignored her grandmother’s hurtful (but true) comments and finished her salad. She remembered how he had learned to eat a lot healthier with her. He was a natural carnivore like most northerners, but she had convinced him of taking care of his health. For the looks of it, he had gone back to his old habits.

“Why the long face?” Asked Olenna. “You made a decision, accept it. It’s been four years, little one, you have to move on, or…” A little smile danced on her face.

“Or…?”

“Or go there and make that girl know he’s still your man.”

Margaery huffed at the ridiculous idea. “He’s not mine… and I’m in a committed relationship.”

“Continue telling that to yourself. I can smell jealousy all over you. Anyway, if you are not willing to do anything of the sort, you should still change that face. You’re not unhappy. This Tommen boy is… nice. Scrawny for my taste and too sweet for a man if you ask me, but he’s nice. Go and show him you are enjoying yourself.”

Why did her grandmother always wanted to do _something_? Couldn’t she just ignore him and go back to her flat to pretend she was not completely baffled because of him? She would call Tommen and he would quickly go look for her. They would have sex and she would forget all about it.

Sex. The heat between her legs reminded her, her sex life had not been very pleasant for a long time. That heat… that heat was something only the man sat two tables away could arouse in her.

Olenna paid the bill and stood up. “I’m not going to miss the movie because of your need to stay and stare at him more than you already did.” Olenna had a date with her boyfriend later that evening. He was a nice old man from the Storm Lands who loved to go and see artsy films at a little independent movie theatre. It was clear to Margaery the man was a thousand times more attached to her grandmother than she was to him, but she was glad she had someone to keep her company. Her grandchildren were busy people who could not visit her as often as they would like to.

When Margaery stood up, she saw how he approached the girl and gently kissed her on the lips.

That was it, that was all she could take. Irrational feelings taking over her, she approached their table. He could not be happy with a girl like _her_. He liked his women curvy, preferably blondes or with light brown hair, and curly. The girl with him was all bones, no shape and very black straight hair.

“Hello, Robb,” she said with a sweet but seductive voice. She was at least going to make the girl pass a bad time.

Margaery was a confident woman and she knew men of all ages and backgrounds would die to spend time with her. Everywhere she went she was aware of the stares she provoked. Right now was no exception. At least four men had been ogling at her the whole dinner. Four men that were not Robb.

He raised his glance and pretended to be surprised. Prick. Margaery knew he had noticed her presence since he had arrived at the place and that infuriated her. He had had to be the one to approach her. “Hello, Marge.” Gods, it felt so good to hear her name on his lips again.

“What a coincidence! I couldn’t leave without saying hi.”

“Aye… what a coincidence.” His tone indicated nothing to her and she hated the fact she was not being able to read him. While being together, he had been like an open book to her. She had always known when he was angry, sad, frustrated, happy, horny, everything.

“I hope you're liking the food? Nothing like the one back home, but you know that already.” She and Robb had dated through all their uni years and a bit after that, and he had visited her family in Highgarden quite often, just as she had visited his in Winterfell.

“Aye, it’s fine…”

“…for the capital,” they both said at the same time. Margaery smirked. She could see the girl was not enjoying the exchange of words.

Robb noticed it too and he quickly proceeded to introduce her. “This is my girlfriend, Talisa. Talisa this is Margaery…”

“His ex,” completed Margaery. Bingo. The girl opened her eyes widely.

Robb gave her a look indicating he was not pleased with what she had said.

Marge smiled.

“Oh, well, nice to meet you.” Talisa extended her hand.

She was good, thought Margaery. She almost didn’t seem upset. Almost. “Nice to meet you, Talisa.”

Olenna had gone pay a visit to the loo and was now walking towards them. “I’m not waiting any longer, child. Move those wide hips of yours to the car right now," she said, however, when she noticed what Marge was doing she added with the nicest of smiles “Robb, I hadn’t seen you. What a pleasant surprise.”

“Olenna,” replied Robb smiling as well. They had always liked each other. “It’s very nice to see you again.”

“Look at you all grown up. Too bad you won’t be the one giving me great-grandchildren. They would be nice looking babes; I’ll tell you that.”

Margaery couldn’t believe her grandmother had just said that. It was true though. Auburn green-eyed babies.

“Grandmother!” she reprimanded.

Talisa was not hiding her discomfort anymore and Olenna, of course, noticed. “Oh don’t worry girl, I mean no harm. Now let’s go,” she added turning to Margaery and disappearing. An awkward silence lingered.

“I’m sorry about my grandmother,” (she wasn’t) Margaery told Talisa. “She’s a bit barmy.”

“It’s ok,” she replied with the fakest smile ever.

“Well, I must go or she’ll kill me. It was… great to see you again, Robbi boy.”

Robb cringed at the use of the nickname she had always called him but didn’t reply, only nodding to her goodbye words.

Margaery turned around and walked to the exit slightly exaggerating the sway of her hips. She knew Robb loved it when she did that and she knew he loved her bum. Yes, she wanted to remind him of something he couldn’t have anymore.

When Margaery was about to reach her grandmother, she felt a hand on her arm. It was Robb. She wasn’t expecting that; she wasn’t prepared for that. Her little show had ended at the table.

“Why do you have to be cruel?” He said angrily.

“What?” She made no effort to escape his grip.

“I’m happy. I’m with a nice and sweet woman and you have to make yourself present in front of us? Couldn’t you just walk away? Pretend you didn’t see me?”

“And why would I do that? I genuinely was surprised and glad to see you. If your girlfriend and you are having problems, it’s in no way my fault.”

“Bullshit. You did it on purpose. I can still read you, M.” Well, fuck him, because she couldn’t and it was killing her. “You wanted to rub in her face the fact that you are my ex-girlfriend.”

She was not about to admit to Robb she had, indeed, did it on purpose because she was jealous. “You’re out of your mind, Robb. Get over yourself.”

He tightened his grip. “Margaery…” He husked with a warning tone.

“Let’s suppose I did it on purpose. Why are you here? You could have just ignored me. It’s not like we will see each other again.”

He let go of her and his body language changed. “You’re right. I just couldn’t believe after all these years you are still a bitch who likes to play with people’s feelings. Play with me all you want, but Talisa is off limits.”

Marge snorted.

“We’re engaged.”

Margaery felt a hole in her stomach. She didn’t see _that_ coming.

“Congratulations.” She would not give Robb the pleasure of seeing her devastated. “I’m happy for you.” She remembered something. “I didn’t see a ring on her hand…”

“Thanks, Talisa is amazing. And you didn’t because we don’t need a ring to prove anything, she prefers it that way.”

Margaery squinted incredulously. “An engagement without a ring… interesting. I’m sure your parents find it strange.” Margaery knew Robb’s family was on the conservative side, especially when it came to traditions.

“They’re fine with it. They like Talisa very much.” Oh, they might like Talisa but they adored her, she thought. They had loved her since the first moment they had met her… although they probably didn’t anymore given she had broken their son’s heart. Anyway, she knew they would still prefer her over this… Talisa.

“She’s… not from around here, is she?” ‘Around here’ meaning Westeros.

Robb shook his head. “She’s from Volantis.”

“Oh…” She wouldn’t add anything to the Stark name then. Fucked up as it was, family names still mattered in their country. Robb knew that; she knew that. Bloody hells, that meant he really must love her, otherwise, he would not consider a marriage with her.

“Jealous?”

Yes, Robb still read her like a book. However, she denied it.

“Of an essosi girl? …Right. I’ll let you think that. Now I really have to go or grandma will punish me for the rest of my life.”

He smirked and approached her whispering into her ear: “You are jealous.”

Damn him and his low and gruff northern accent. He knew the effect he had on her… even after four years of being apart.

She came back to her senses. Why was he still talking to her anyway? Wasn’t his fiancée inside? If the roles were reversed she would have never allowed him to run after his ex. “You’d wish. I broke up with you, remember?” That was a low blow.

Robb instantly put distance between them and became serious. “Until never, Margaery.” He turned around and left her.

Not feeling his presence close to her hurt like she didn’t know it could. Time cured everything? Yeah, right. _Great job, Margaery. Robb hates you even more now_. She swore she could hear her heart breaking into pieces. One instant with him and her whole world felt empty again, just like it had after the breakup.

She composed herself and finally went in the car. Olenna started driving and dropped her off at her flat. She closed the door and couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. Not only the tears from seeing Robb today after a long time but the tears she didn’t cry four years ago. She had been such an idiot. She crawled to her bed and continued crying for hours. She realised even after four years, she had always harboured hope. Hope of reencountering Robb and starting something with him again. Fuck, fuck fuck. Today had been the day she reencountered him and one: he was engaged! Two: she had fucked up. She really needed to face the fact she would have to live her life without Robb in it.

-

Some days later Margaery was shopping at King’s Landing most luxurious mall. She still felt terrible and spending large amounts of money helped her distract for a while. She spotted a gorgeous blue dress and promptly made her way to it. She looked at the tag and read _Ellaria Sand_. Of course it was an Ellaria, she designed the most amazing things. This baby was going to be hers.

“Marge?” She heard a voice say from behind her. It was sweet and high pitched. _Dany_. How long had it been since she last heard that voice?

Margaery turned around. “Dany?” _Wow_. She looked radiant. And… oh, for the gods, she was a mother now! She was holding a beautiful baby boy with platinum hair and… grey eyes. _Of course_. The baby was surely Jon’s. Margaery also noticed the rings on her left hand. She couldn’t believe it. Jon and Dany were high school sweethearts and they had actually got married and had a child together! 

“I saw you from the other side and couldn’t believe it was you!! It’s really you! Seven heavens, Marge, it’s so good to see you!”

Marge didn’t reply and embraced her tightly being careful not to crush the gorgeous babe. “It’s good to see you too, D!” Embracing Dany felt amazing. She had been her best friend during her time with Robb. Margaery took a step back. “You have a baby!”

Dany smiled widely. “I do.”

“And with Jon!”

“How do you know?” She asked surprised.

“Oh, c’mon D. It’s obvious. Those grey eyes scream Jon.”

Dany chuckled. “They do, don’t they? You’re right.” She placed a kiss on her bundle of joy. “Aegon, say hi to Marge!” Dany took one of the baby’s hands and waved with it. “Hi Marge!”

“Aegon Stark. Suits him perfectly." Marge thought it was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. She was so happy for Dany but… she also felt a little sad and jealous. Dany had everything she wanted. A husband, a baby... a home of her own. She got rid of those thoughts. “So tell me, how have you been? It’s been forever, D!”

“Well, that’s not my fault. You vanished after…” She realized what she had been about to say. “Fine, I’ve been fine.” She smiled. “Do you want to hold him?”

Margaery opened her eyes widely. “Yes!”

Dany handed him Aegon and the little boy giggled in her arms. “Oh, he’s so friendly! And so cute!”

“He is. He loves strangers, unlike other babies. I don’t know if I like that or not… it worries me he will want to leave home very early.”

“He’s what… eight months? Nine? And you’re already worrying about that.”

Dany shrugged. “Eight and a half, and I can’t help it. You will understand when you have one of your own. Oh, for the gods, silly me. As far as I know, you can be married and with a kid as well.”

“Oh… no. Neither.”

Dany preferred to change the subject. “The only thing I know about you is what the papers say. You took over Tyrell Enterprises’ King’s Landing branch, didn’t you? My mother was so happy when she knew. _More women running a business is what this country needs,_ she said.”

“I did,” Margaery answered proudly. “I’m very happy, actually. When I went to uni I thought it was only to pass time, but I’ve put to use everything I learned. Turns out I’m good at it.”

“I’d say great. My brothers tell me Tyrell Enterprises is better than ever. You’re giving us quite the competition.”

“Oh well, what can you do? Business is business.” They both chuckled. _Gods_ , Margaery had forgotten how much she enjoyed Dany’s company. “So… how’s Jon?”

Dany’s eyes shone. It was clear to Margaery she still loved him as much as she did back when she had met her during their first year at King’s Landing College, and they had already been dating for two years then. “He’s great. He will be in charge of Baratheon Inc.’s new building and he will be joining a project in Lannisport next month.” Jon, remembered Marge, had graduated as an architect.

“Good. And how long have you been married?”

“Two years. You know… after you… broke up with Robb, Jon broke up with me. We were not together for…. Almost a year.”

“What!”

“Yeah… well, it wasn’t that he broke up with me… it was kind of mutual, but he was the one brave enough to say it out loud.”

“But why…? I don’t understand.”

Dany told her the story while they made their way to a nice café two floors above. They really needed to catch up and Dany told her she had time. They talked and talked and talked.

“Marge -she said after having a delicious blackberry pie-, I never… got… I never got to ask you why did you break up with Robb. I know it’s not my place…. but… Jon and I could never really understand it and… Robb… he… had a hard time, you know? It’s ok if you don’t want to tell me.” She said all this while making sure Aegon was comfortable in his pram. He had fallen asleep after having his milk.

Marge sighed. “It’s ok. I understand you’re curious, and I’m sorry for leaving in a rush not saying goodbye to you and Jon and the rest of the family.” She took a sip of her tea. “The thing is… there wasn’t even a big reason, you know? Just my fears getting in the way, and when I tried to fix it, it was too late.”

“Too late? And fears… what fears?” She could tell Dany was in no way judging her.

“My parents’ shitty marriage messed up with my head. I thought every marriage was doomed to turn out like theirs… until I met Ned and Cat, of course. But even that couldn’t change my mind. When we all finished uni, Robb started talking about the future and I freaked out. I thought, what if our marriage ended like my parents and not his? Anyways, long story short, I broke up with him out of an irrational fear of marriage and when I realized it had been a terrible decision… he was already with another girl.”

Dany frowned. “Another girl? But that’s… not possible. Did you look for him?”

“Jeyne was her name, I think. Everybody told me Robb was dating her… it was only, like, a month after we broke up. I was crushed. A month, Dany! A month and he had already forgotten me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Marge. Robb didn’t have a girlfriend for two years after you broke up until he met–” 

“Talisa?”

“You know her?” Dany asked perplexed.

“This has been a week of encounters. I… ran into Robb on Thursday. He was with her and he introduced her to me. It was the first time I saw him in four years.”

“Oh…” Dany was fidgeting with her fingers no longer able to focus her attention on food. “Well, that is Robb’s first girlfriend after… you. Before that, he spent a year hooking up with whoever stood before him, but only one night stands. I think he did it because he was angry and hurt.” Dany shook her head. “This Jeyne girl… I don’t remember her very well because she appeared around the time Jon and I were apart, but… I remember he told me she wanted something with Robb, but he told her no. Marge… he was devastated.”

“So was I… and now that you’re telling me this, even more so. I… fuck.” She was holding her cup strongly. If she didn’t, Dany would be able to see she was trembling. Robb had not forgotten about her after only one month…

“I shouldn’t say this but… you know; Robb still loves you… I think. I mean, Talisa is great and all, but he doesn’t act with her the way he used to with you. He doesn’t look at her the same way. Sometimes I feel he’s only with her because she helped him stand back on his feet. After you… he drank and partied almost every day. She… made him quit that. But… remember his bright smile? It faded when you left and it has never come back.”

Marge was shattered. She didn’t know Robb had had it so difficult and she was the only one that could be blamed for that. She hated herself right now. The fact that the Jeyne thing had been all rumours frustrated her even more. But now Robb was with Talisa, and they were engaged…

“Don’t tell me more. I don’t want to hear it. I hope he is happy with her. They seemed happy when I encountered them. Robb deserves the best. I wish him well.”

Dany seemed to want to say more but she held her tongue. “Ok then… -she took her phone out of her purse- Give me your number and your address. I want us to be friends again, Marge, please. I’ve missed you so much. Sansa and Arya– she cut herself before saying anything else– I’ve missed you!”

Marge saved her number and address on her phone and Dany did the same on hers.

Little Aegon woke up and they walked to the parking to say their goodbyes. 

“Don’t be a stranger, M.” Dany told her entering her car.

-

Marge was not able to sleep that night. Robb was the only thing she could think about. She reached for the box she had kept at the back of her wardrobe for years.

She opened it and memories overwhelmed her. The box was full of things they had shared. There was the cute stuffed wolf he had got for her after the first two months they had gone out –Margaery wondered if Grey Wind would still remember her–, the locket with their pictures he had gifted her on their one-year anniversary, movie tickets, concert tickets, pictures of the places they went together (the Mereeneese pyramids, the ruins of the The Wall, The Pyke Aquarium, the National History Museum of the Red Keep, Naath…), and so much more.

The thing that affected her the most was one of Robb’s old t-shirts that she used to wear for sleeping. She held it close to her and she could still recognize his scent on it. 

She must have fallen asleep at one point during the night for she woke up still on the floor with Robb’s t-shirt on and holding the stuffed wolf.

She stood up and decided it was enough. It was time for letting go of the past. She would throw everything away and call Tommen.

She took a shower and dressed nicely. She was about to contact Tommen when she got a call. It was Dany.

“Hey, Marge!”

“Hey D,” she said finding it odd she would call her just one day after their meeting.

“I know it’s weird I’m calling, I just… wanted to know you are here. You were gone for so long… We didn’t know anything about you.” She chuckled. “Gods, I sound like a lost lover. Sorry. I just want one of my best friends back. I told Jon about our encounter yesterday, he’s so happy. He’d love to see you as well. I hope one day we can all meet.”

“Dany…” It filled her heart to know they still cared very much about her. She heard a feminine voice in the back.

“Sansa!”She heard Dany yell. “Stop it!”

“Give me the phone!” There was some stir on the other side of the line until a triumphant Sansa spoke again. “Hey, Marge!!! Dany didn’t want me to talk to you.”

Dany spoke again. “Sorry, Marge!!! I was telling Jon and she heard!”

“Thank goodness! How are you, Marge?! Oh, I’ve missed you! I already texted Arya your number so expect her call.”

Marge was overwhelmed. She had not expected Dany to spread the news of their encounter and she had definitely not expected to hear from Sansa and Arya. She realized how much she missed them as well. They were like little sisters to her, the ones she never had.

“Sansa!! My love, how are you?!!”

“Great now that I get to hear from you! Four years, Margaery, what the fuck!”

“Language!”

“Oh no –the redhead answered- you don’t get to scold me anymore. Unless you come here right this minute to have breakfast with us. Marge, we miss you so much!”

Dany took the phone and spoke again. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know if you wanted them to know I talked to you… everything just went out of control. Well… I hope you have a nice day, Marge. We love you. And we understand that you may or may not like to be so close to us –she said talking to her but also to Sansa–. Just don’t let four years pass.”

“We really miss you!!!” She heard Sansa’s yelling on the back.

“Oh don’t worry. I love you all as well and I won’t get lost, I promise. I… have to go now.”

“Yeah, of course. Bye!”

“Bye!”

Marge hung up and chuckled. Oh, how she missed her girls. If she had not broken up with Robb, she would still be part of their lives. She would have seen Dany marry Jon, she would have seen Sansa graduate from high school, she would have seen Arya get her black belt…  Finishing her relationship with Robb had not only meant breaking apart from him but from his entire family --that had been like her own--.

Forgetting all about Tommen, she let her body move automatically. Before she could realise anything to be able to stop, she looked up to the massive structure she had arrived at. The Stark Building –house of the Stark Law Firm, the biggest one in Westeros– stood before her. No. She couldn’t do this. She turned around and started walking. But something… something stopped her. Dany’s confessions resonating in her head: _“…He was devastated. …She wanted something with Robb, but he told her no. …Robb still loves you.”_

Once again she turned and walked inside. What would she tell the people at the front desk? No one could go up to the last floor without previous appointment. Well, it’s for the best, she thought. Someone telling her she couldn’t see Robb would make her turn around for good and forget whatever stupid thing she was planning on doing.

She walked in and smiled at the lovely guy at the front desk.

Her last hope of being detained vanished when the guards warned the lovely guy to let Miss Tyrell pass without question. They knew who she was and remembered her relationship with Robb. It felt so weird to be treated with such consideration.

She made her way to the lift, nobody questioning the reasons Margaery Tyrell could have to be there. It was like four years had not gone by. When she was Robb’s girlfriend, everyone who worked for the Starks or that had to do with them treated her with respect and adoration. The same with Dany and probably the same they now did with Gendry Baratheon, Arya’s boyfriend. However, she wasn’t with Robb anymore, so what was this nice treatment about?

She arrived at the last floor where Robb’s and Ned’s offices were. The same secretary she remembered from four years ago was there. It was a little creepy how nothing had changed although, of course, everything had.

The old lady greeted her kindly. “Miss Tyrell, it’s been a while we had the pleasure of your visit.”

“Mrs Umber, hello. Yes, it’s been a while.”

“Are you here to see Mr Stark?”

“The young one.”

“Of course,” she said indicating she had been referring to him. The secretary didn’t even bother to announce her. She just indicated with her hand that she could go on.

Margaery opened the door. Robb was focused on reading something on his laptop.

“Robb...”

He raised his eyes and his mouth opened a little in surprise. “Marge?”

She walked towards him.

“What are you–”

She kissed him. She had to. She couldn’t hold it any longer. She had to feel his lips on hers one more time before he was gone forever. She didn’t know when he would marry, but this was probably the last time she would see him. He didn’t respond at first, too shocked for anything, but after some seconds his mouth started moving along with hers and Margaery could feel his arms around her waist while she kept her hands cupping his face. It felt like home. He felt like home. How could she have ever forgotten their lips were so perfect together? He surprised her by inserting his tongue into her mouth, desperately and wantonly. She didn’t think the kiss would come to that, but she received it gladly. She didn’t know how long they were kissing, only briefly stopping for air.

She finally broke the kiss. He looked bewildered. She took the opportunity to take a step back. What the fuck had she just done?!!!!

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry…”

His face changed. He was mad.

“Robb…”

“You kissed me.”

 _I did. You kissed me back, though._ Saying those words wouldn’t help so she refrained.

“You kissed me knowing I’m engaged.” His voice sounded like a threat. Marge could see he was controlling himself. He probably wanted to yell at her.

“Yes and I’m sorry. I don’t have an excuse. I… can only say I’m sorry, I don’t know what took over me. I don’t know why I did that; I don’t know why I’m here.”

He stared at her incredulously, not believing a word she had just said. 

“This is the last time you will ever hear from me. I swear. This… I don’t what this was.” She quickly made her way to the door but, when she reached the handle and opened it, a hand pushed it back closing it again.

“You can’t leave,” said Robb and locked it, making her face him.

“Robb…”

He silenced her with a kiss. Margaery didn’t know why but she started crying, and for a brief moment, Robb did too. They continued kissing and kissing. She decided to enjoy it, the thought of being a terrible person pushed back to the most remote corners of her mind.  It had been Robb who kissed her a second time after all.

His hands wandered up and down her back. Her hands played with his hair. His beard tickled her while his lips travelled from her mouth to her neck. A moan escaped her provoking a low growl from his part.

His hand moved to her breasts. He squeezed them hard and Margaery started rubbing the bulge that was now visible through his trousers. He quickly got rid of her blouse and Margaery unbuttoned his shirt with difficulty because of the trembling of her hands. Was this really happening? Was Robb actually going to fuck her right there in his office?

He pushed her to the closest wall and lifted her skirt up. Yes, he was. He was going to fuck her right there in his office. Perhaps it was a goodbye, she thought, so Margaery decided to relish at the moment as much as she could. They were both devouring each other.

“You provoked me and now you’ll pay for that. You didn’t know what you wanted coming here? –he laughed bitterly–. You knew it from the beginning. You knew it since we met at the restaurant. The way you looked at me from your table, the way you said hello, the way you said my name, the way you moved your hips while walking… you know that drives me crazy. You did it on purpose you little minx.”

Oh, gods, it had been so long Robb had called her that. Other men had tried to talk dirty to her or call her names and it always felt wrong, but if it was Robb who did it… it filled her with pleasure. Of course Tommen had never even tried to call her anything, he was too much of a gentleman. Too much it was sometimes annoying.

Robb started rubbing her cunt on top of her knickers. She bit his ear and scratched his now bareback, but she needed his mouth again. She kissed him as if there was no tomorrow. Their moves were rough and aggressive, trying to make up for the time lost. Without stopping the kiss, Robb managed to set her breasts free. He turned to look at them and an animalistic grin appeared on his face. He proceeded to suck one of her nipples provoking feelings Margaery had not felt in years.

She remembered how much he loved her tits since the first moment she showed them to him. Neither of them was a virgin back when they met, but they both had learned another kind of pleasure while together and they had taught each other many things. Margaery would let Robb do to her whatever he wanted and vice versa, never feeling shame or embarrassment.

He whispered to her ear: “Are you single?”

Marge couldn’t find the voice to reply because of all the sensations she was experimenting so she just shook her head. Her answer must have angered Robb because he started leaving marks all over her chest and breasts with his teeth as if claiming his territory. To whoever saw her after, they would know she was taken. 

“Yet you came to me -more bites-. What’s his name?” His voice was low and his northern accent more noticeable.  

Margaery could feel her cunt dripping from how wet she was. Robb moved her knickers to the side to allow him to touch her bare flesh. 

“I asked you a question.”

Her skirt fell to the floor. “Tommen,” she said between heavy breaths.

The only piece of clothing remaining were her floral knickers. When she spoke, those were gone too. Robb tore them apart not having the patience to pull them off.

 “Tommen? –Marge couldn’t wait to touch his cock. She could feel it harder than ever–   “… the Lannister boy?”

“He’s not a boy.” Her hands started working on his belt.

“He’s five years younger than you and I.” His mouth was back on her neck.

“Doesn’t make him a boy.”

“Of course it does. Why are you with him? Tell me he touches you like this.” He inserted two fingers in her cunt while rubbing her clit with his thumb. Margaery gasped. Seven heavens, it felt so good. “Tell me!”

“He –moan– he’s very nice –moan–.”

Robb huffed. “Is he now?”

Margaery didn’t know why was she defending Tommen. He clearly wasn’t a great lover… ok, she knew. That meant getting reactions from Robb. Reactions she was sure she’d enjoy.

“Yes. Very much.”

Three fingers. Margaery couldn’t focus on continuing her task of liberating Robb from his trousers. She was reaching the heavens… or hells. “You have not answered. Does he touch you like this?”

Margaery opened her eyes briefly and encountered Robb’s penetrating stare. “Answer me.” His pupils were so big only an orb of blue remained.

“He doesn’t.”

Another evil smirk appeared on his face. He took out his fingers and picked her up in his arms throwing her on the black couch that stood at the side of his office. Margaery wondered if he had ever fucked someone else on it; if he had fucked Talisa on it.

He got rid of his trousers and his briefs at the same time. Margaery could now see something she had missed dearly. A crooked smile escaped her.

“You like what you see?”

She nodded. She was sat with her arms supporting her, looking upward to Robb.

He got close and Margaery took his shaft on her hands, licking the tip. She relished at the sight of Robb letting his head fall back and rolling his eyes; soft growls escaping him. His length felt warm and… known. She knew it as she knew herself. Robb came back from his reverie and pushed her violently for her to be on her back quickly proceeding to get on top of her, trapping her with his strong arms. They kissed again while Margaery moved her hips up and down teasing him.

After a while, she forced him to move to place herself on top of him. “Let me ride you.”

He pulled her in for another kiss. She moved her hands to his member and introduced it without difficulty; like she had done a thousand other times. Her walls clenched around him and he let out a wolfish sound, both of them taking pleasure from the feeling of him inside her. Margaery started moving her hips to sheath him in her as much as was possible. He placed his hands on her ass helping her with the task. Her hair was a ticklish cascade that fell to Robb’s chest.

One, two, three… the number of thrusts was slowly building up the tension preparing them for what they both wanted. Robb grabbed her breasts and played with them muttering unintelligible words.

“Fuck,” Margaery exclaimed. “Yes, fuck…”

Robbed moved again regaining control on top of her. His thrusts were quicker and stronger. All that can be heard in the room was the crashing of their bodies. “Say my name.” His fingers found her nub and caressed it driving her crazy. “Say it!”

“Robb! Robb, Robb. Faster. I need more”. The way Robb grabbed her, touched her, talked to her… _No_ , she figured. He had never fucked anyone else on this couch, in this office. She was certain of it.

She grabbed his back and left marks with her fingers as she felt her orgasm coming. “Robb…yes.”

“Come for me. Come for me, baby.” He put more pressure on her sweet pink folds and he reinvigorated his thrusts.

“Robb!” Her screams were very loud now so he used his mouth to contain them. With some final thrusts, they reached their peak together like they hadn’t in a long time. Even when they were a couple, they had only finished at the same time on very few occasions. It was as if their bodies had been waiting to find each other to synchronize.

His seed warmed her womb and she felt complete. He collapsed on her not willing to pull out yet.  She embraced him. Gods, that had been good. They were covered in sweat and breathing heavily. She hoped Mrs Umber outside had not heard, though there was a very tiny probability for that. They both had not cared and let their moaning and yelling reach high volumes, even if Robb had tried to ease them with kisses.

She suddenly felt scared. Scared that now that it was over, Robb would quickly dismiss her, not caring in the least about what she thought and not even talking to her two words.

He didn’t and she felt a huge relief.

He pulled out and turned them over. Margaery pillowed her head on his chest making a hook with one of her legs to pull him closer and he sorrounded her with his strong arms.

“Why did you leave me?” He said painfully out of the blue. “No, don’t answer. I don’t want to know…”

Margaery lifter her head up to look at his eyes. “Let me tell you. I want to tell you.” She took his silence as a yes and rested her head on his chest again, not being able to hold his gaze. “I was scared. You talked about getting married, buying our own house, having children… we were 24. I thought I was too young for all of that. The terrible marriage my parents went through and their even more terrible divorce only added to my fears and insecurities. Instead of telling you this… I panicked and made a foolish decision.”

Robb let out the air he had been holding. She reckoned he had been waiting to hear something else and was relieved not to. He held her tightly. “That’s it?”

She nodded. “In retrospective, it all seems stupid.”

“Really, that’s it?” His voice indicated frustration. “I thought you had left me for another man, I couldn’t bear it.”

“What? No. _Never_.” She again turned to look at him. “You are the only man I have ever truly loved… and that scared the shit out of me. I ruined something that could have been beautiful.” She knew her sorrow could be heard in her voice.

“Four years…” Robb looked defeated. 

“And now you’re engaged…”

He moved uncomfortably. “I am… and you have a boyfriend.” He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her hair as if he didn’t want to ever let her go.

“I do… but I’m going to break up with him. I’ve been thinking about it for weeks now. He really is a nice guy… too nice. He deserves someone who loves him and I don’t.”

They stayed quiet enjoying the feeling of each other. Robb absently playing with her hair; Margaery tracing patterns in his built chest. He had not been this built four years ago, she thought. He looked amazing. 

Suddenly, his hands travelled to her body and he tightened his fingers on her, pressing them on her skin with all his strength. It hurt. “I’m so angry with you. I hate you,” he said grimly. His words felt like bullets to her heart. “You make me a bad man. You made me do something I swore I’d never do. I don’t cheat. I had never cheated on Talisa or anyone…” His grip softened. “Yet here I am,” he added in a whisper.

“I’m sorry.” A tear rolled down her cheek and reached his chest. He shifted his position and made her sit. He wiped her tears with his thumbs. “I’m no good for you. It was probably a good thing we never got married,” she continued sadly. He was right. She had no right to come and kiss him. Even if he wanted to have sex, she should have stopped him. Robb was a good man. The bad person was her.  

“I’m sorry for… this,” he said lowering his gaze to their nakedness. “It was a mistake.” Margaery felt a hole in her stomach. “I can’t do this to Talisa. She doesn’t deserve it. And I’m sorry for what I said about Tommen. I…”

 _A mistake?_ She could call it a thousand things but not that. He had just fucked her, yes, but for their standards, it had been more like making love. It wasn’t just a hook-up. She knew it. One did not cuddle and talk when only fucking. Robb knew it and he was being a coward not accepting it… Then again, who was she to expect anything from him? “Don’t. Don’t continue. To me… it was not a mistake. Anything with you could never be a mistake. Just… shut up, don’t say anything more even if you feel that way.”

She stood up and gathered her clothes which were scattered all over the office. All the while he stared at her. His eyes were blue again, and sad. Two seas of sadness. She dressed and he followed…. Both in silence.

When they were back to as normal as they could, she gently kissed his cheek and left without looking back. “Goodbye, Robb. I wish you a happy life, I mean it,” were her last words to him.

-

Margaery had an appointment at four and a meeting at six. She cancelled both. There was no way she could focus on anything, let alone work. She needed to be alone and she needed to calm down. After leaving Robb’s office she had not stopped crying. She was a fool. She had been a fool four years ago when she left him and she had been a fool this morning harbouring hope only to have her heart crushed.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess, but she didn’t care about that. What bothered her, what pained her, was to see all the bruises and marks she had. The reminders that Robb had touched her body… the last evidence that she was ever his. She’d like for them to never vanish…

She opened a bottle of wine and quickly drank two glasses of it, grabbing her phone from her purse. She had turned it phone after Dany called and she finally dared to look at it. She had one missed call from her grandmother, another from Willas and a hundred more from her assistant. She opened WhatsApp and, the same, messages from her brothers, grandmother and work. One message came from an unknown number and that caught her attention. She opened it and read: **Hey Marge! Sansa gave me your number, I’m so glad to hear from you again! I’ve missed you from the seven hells to the seven heavens and backwards!!! I called but I guess you were busy. I hope we can meet soon! Oh, I’m Arya btw!!! <3 **

More tears. Gods. She was glad to read a text from her little naughty girl, as she used to call her. However… the truth was she didn’t know if she could bear to see her, or Sansa or Dany or anyone else related to Robb. It was too painful. She decided not to answer. She had promised Dany not to get lost again but she knew she wouldn’t be able to do so. Little by little she would put distance again and they would eventually have to forget about her. Let them hang out with Talisa. She would be part of their family soon.

She turned her phone off once more and crashed on her bed. She fell asleep without taking off her clothes or her shoes.

A loud knock woke her up. At first, she thought she was dreaming but, when she was finally able to open her eyes, she realized it was real.

She looked at the clock on the wall. It was past midnight. She had slept for more than eight hours during the day. It felt odd. Anyway, who was knocking at this time?

Her building had security and a butler so she discarded the idea of someone wanting to hurt her, it had to be someone who knew her. Maybe Dany? But what could she possibly be doing here? No. It couldn’t be her. Then who? One of her brothers?

She made her way to the door. “Who is it?” No answer. She opened it and the light of the corridor made it difficult for her to see as her eyes struggled to adapt to the brightness.

“I’m sorry for waking you up.”

Shit. There was only one person in the world who had that voice. Her eyes finally adjusted. Robb stood in front of her looking quite a bit messy. His hair was not perfectly combed as he used to wear it and his eyes were swollen. She probably looked the same. How did he know she lived here? She had too many questions.

“Robb, what are you–”

“I broke up with her, with Talisa,” he interrupted. “I called the engagement off.”

A mix of feelings filled her body. What had he just said? Was this a cruel joke? She didn’t have time to mutter a word, his lips were on hers already.

He pushed her in and closed the door with his foot. “The only woman I’m marrying is you,” he said in between kisses. “This time you can’t run away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always appreciated! Comments are gifts to my soul!!! I’d love to know your opinion! 
> 
> Much love, Val. <3
> 
> Check out the little sequel to this piece! ["My Rose Has Come Back"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817485) .


End file.
